Gangnam Style
Gangnam Style by PSY is featured in Thanksgiving, the eighth episode of Season Four. It is sung at Sectionals by Tina with the New Directions singing back-up. After Jake and Ryder consult who's doing the dance solo with Brittany, Finn wishes the group good luck as they take the stage with Gangnam Style. Tina takes lead on the song as the rest of the club performs an elaborate dance routine, based around the dance moves from the original music video. The performance features dance solos from Sam (at the beginning), Brittany and Jake. Confetti cannons are blasted as the performance comes to an end. It proves to be very popular with the crowd. However, Marley becomes increasingly disorientated from her food deprivation, seeing blurs on the stage before she collapses as the song ends to the horror of Finn, Millie, Puck, Santana, Will and the rest of the club as they crowd around to assist her as the episode ends on a cliffhanger. It is also featured on the album Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1. Lyrics Tina with New Directions: Oppan Gangnam Style! Gangnam Style! New Directions: Bap bap ba ra pa pa Tina: Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja New Directions: Bap bap ba ra pa pa Tina with Ryder and Kitty: Naneun sanai Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai Geureon sanai New Directions: Bap bap ba ra pa pa Tina with New Directions: Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo (New Directions: Hey!) Geurae baro neo (New Directions: Hey!) Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo (New Directions: Hey!) Geurae baro neo (New Directions: Hey!) Tina: Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabol Tina with New Directions: Ka ka ka ka ka! Oppan Gangnam Style (Tina: Uh) Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style (Tina: Uh) Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op (New Directions: Bap bap ba ra pa pa) Oppan Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Bap bap ba ra pa pa Tina (New Directions): Jeongsukhae (Oh, oh, oh) (Ah, ah, ah) boijiman (Oh whoa whoa!) nol ttaen noneun yeoja (Oh, oh, oh) (Ah, ah, ah) Ittaeda (Oh, oh, oh) (Ah, ah, ah) sipeumyeon (Oh whoa whoa!) mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja (Oh, oh, oh) Garyeotjiman (Oh, oh, oh) (Ah, ah, ah) wenmanhan nochulboda (Oh whoa whoa!) (Ah, ah, ah) yahan yeoja (Oh, oh, oh) Geureon gamgakjeogin (Oh whoa whoa!) yeoja New Directions: Bap bap ba ra pa pa Tina (New Directions): Naneun sanai (Ah, ah, ah) Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai (Oh, oh) Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai (Ah, ah, ah) Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai (Oh, oh) Geureon sanai New Directions: Bap bap ba ra pa pa Tina with New Directions: Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo (New Directions: Hey!) Geurae baro neo (New Directions: Hey!) Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo (New Directions:'Hey!) Geurae baro neo ('New Directions: Hey!) Tina: Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabol Tina with New Directions: Ka ka ka ka ka! Oppan Gangnam Style (Tina: Uh) Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style (Tina: Uh) Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style (New Directions: Bap bap ba ra pa pa) Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Bap bap ba ra pa pa Tina: Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom Tina (New Directions) Baby baby Naneun mwol jom aneun nom (Nom,nom,nom,nom,nom,nom) Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom (Nom,nom,nom,nom,nom,nom,) Baby, baby (Nom,nom,nom,nom,nom,) Naneun mwol jom aneun nom New Directions: You know what I'm saying Tina with New Directions: Oppan Gangnam Style Bap bap ba rap rap Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Bap bap ba ra pa pa Oppan Gangnam Style Uh! Trivia *None of the cast members had ever spoken or read Korean, so they had to learn this song phonetically. *PSY liked Glee's performance of the song. Source *Becca Tobin said it took her four hours to record a few lines in the studio. *This is the first non-English song officially released on Glee. *This is the first time New Directions performed only 1 song in a competition where as in all their other competitions they performed at least 2 songs. Gallery GST.JPG tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco2_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco3_1280.jpg Gangnamstylejenna2 (1).jpg Gangnamstylejenna2 (2).jpg Gangnam444.jpg Gangnamstyle333.jpg Gangnamstyle111.jpg Tumblr meamucjEI61qkxuj7o6 1280.jpg Tumblr meamucjEI61qkxuj7o7 1280.jpg Martanafaint.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 00.48.39.png.jpg lollolololo!sectionals.png tumblr_mlkwx0FG9W1qdu86bo4_250.gif KittyGangnamStyle1.gif KittyGangnamStyle2.gif KittyGangnamStyle3.gif KittyGangnamStyle4.gif KittyGangnamStyle5.gif KittyGangnamStyle6.gif tumblr_mma8ldkyrB1r350t5o5_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde